


Tres palabras

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: One shot.Son tres simples palabras. Decirlas en voz alta harán que todo cambie. Aunque ya sea tarde, aunque en realidad ya todo haya cambiado.Creado a partir de lo acontecido en el capitulo 14 x 8,  Byzantium. (Contiene spoilers)





	Tres palabras

Tres palabras  
By: Saphirott

 

Tres palabras.

Él nunca se habría atrevido a ponerlas sobre la mesa. Aunque las sienta.

Fue Sam. Siempre es Sam el que hace estas cosas. Siempre supo que su hermano era más valiente que él. Más honesto con sus sentimientos.

Tres palabras.

Y puede jurar que está de acuerdo con cada una de ellas. Nunca creyó que eso pudiera suceder, pero aquí está. Este sentimiento que ha estado reafirmándose durante los últimos días. Aguijoneando su alma con un dolor que había esperado no volver a sentir durante mucho tiempo. Un dolor que crece a cada segundo que sigue mirando esa mesa.

Cierra los ojos y traga con fuerza. La impotencia golpeando su garganta mientras sus oídos se llenan con la cadencia de unos versos recitados en otra lengua. 

Y reza. 

Reza aún sabiendo que el esfuerzo es inútil. Que Dios abandonó la casa sin mirar atrás, dejando puertas y ventanas abiertas, abandonándolos al caos y a su suerte. ¿Y cuándo han tenido ellos buena suerte?

Los canticos parecen no estar dando sus frutos. La magia no parece estar haciendo “su magia”. Y no se atreve a mirar a Sam. 

Siente su presencia a su lado, cerca, pero no lo suficiente. No cuando puede sentir su miedo debajo de una frágil esperanza en la que sabe que esta volcando todo su ser. Quiere abrazarlo, mentirle y decirle que todo va a estar bien, que lo van a conseguir, que lo traerán de vuelta. 

No quiere ver ese dolor en sus ojos otra vez. No quiere volver a fallarle, no quiere tener que volver a convencerle de que se ha ido. No cree poder soportar otra noche como la anterior, ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría darle las fuerzas suficientes para poder manejar y sofocar la devastación que emanaba el cuerpo de su hermano, su vida, su todo.

******

Ayer, su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo cuando lo encontró allí sentado contra la rueda del Impala. Tan pequeño bajo la enorme bóveda oscura y fría de un cielo sin estrellas, tan apagado como Sam lucía. Recuerda el momento de pánico cuando la duda de lo que podía haber hecho asaltó su mente, y como al fin respiró cuando supo que no. Dios, sintió tanto miedo, no podría manejar perderlos a los dos.

Ayer, recogió a su agotado hermano del suelo y lo llevo a casa, a esa suerte de hogar que habían creado y que ahora se sentía más grande y vacía que nunca. Se perdieron en un rosario de vasos llenos de hielo y ámbar, tratando de adormecer esas memorias que bajo que el alcohol traen sonrisas melancólicas de un pasado que nunca ha de volver. 

Ayer sintió que su corazón ya no se podía romper en más pedazos cuando lo siguió a la habitación. Cuando para llegar allí tuvo que pasar por esa otra puerta tras la cual todo había pasado, la que guarda aún sus restos. En la que ahora no hay nada más que silencio. Cuando encontró a su hermano sentado sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, tan rígido que hasta a él le dolía. 

—Sammy… —susurra desde la puerta, aún sin atreverse a entrar, evaluando el espacio que su hermano necesita. 

No hubo respuesta. Solo puños apretados contra el colchón y unos nudillos tan blancos que parecía que el hueso quería aflorar a la superficie. Y lo supo. Supo que el dique iba a estallar, lo que no sabía es si podría recomponer los pedazos. 

—Sam… Escucha… 

—¡No!

—Sammy…

—¡Joder, no! ¡No! ¿Por qué, Dean? ¿Por qué él?

—No lo sé… —. Y siente como las palabras arañan su garganta quemada a base de tragos, y como su mirada se pierde en la moqueta gastada. El silencio crece y se tensa, ocupando todo el espacio, y no sabe que decir para apartarlo. ¿Qué se puede decir que sirva para algo?

Su pecho se encoge cuando reúne el valor para levantar la vista y se encuentra a Sam mirándolo. Sus ojos, salvajes y brillantes, desbordados por una humedad que ya no puede contener, inquisitivos y a la vez transmitiendo una muda súplica, una solución. Como cuando eran pequeños y tenía un problema con su padre o en la escuela, cuando Sam confiaba en que él podría arreglarlo todo. Pero no puede. No ahora. No esto. 

—Sam… 

—Tú no lo entiendes —murmura. Y duele. 

Avanza dos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando la sorpresa del estallido lo detiene. El cristal hecho añicos en el suelo mientras los restos de liquido se deslizan ajenos a todo por la pared. —¡No lo entiendes! Él…, él… Joder, yo…

Sam está de pie ahora. Su pecho se agita en respiraciones cortas y rápidas, y cualquiera daría un paso atrás ante la imponente imagen de su rabia, ante el veloz movimiento que hace que todo lo que hay sobre la mesa desaparezca, ante el desgarrador grito que emana de su garganta. Pero Dean no lo hace. Dean no da un paso atrás si no tres hacia delante. Y lo abraza, lo sujeta con fuerza a pesar de que él no lo haga, a pesar de que sus brazos están rígidos a ambos lados y que su cuerpo se tense bajo el contacto. Porque él ve la verdad tras esa imagen, él siempre ve lo que hay bajo la piel de Sam. 

—Lo entiendo. Sam, lo entiendo —dice mientras lo aprieta más a él, mientras enreda una mano en su cabello y lo acaricia despacio, tratando de calmarlo. Registrando con su cuerpo cada temblor, cada respiración, cada signo que indique que puede ir a peor. 

Sam sigue tenso en sus brazos y sabe que no le cree, que realmente piensa que no entiende a que se refiere, que no sabe lo que él significaba para Sam. ¿Cómo explicarle que se dio cuenta desde el primer minuto que los vio juntos? ¿Cómo explicarle el miedo que sintió por eso? ¿Cómo explicarle que el único motivo por el que le dio una oportunidad fue por él? ¿Y cómo explicarle que ahora están en la misma página, que hace mucho que lo siente igual? 

No tiene palabras para eso, no esta noche. Por eso simplemente se aparta, simplemente deja que sus ojos hablen, que muestren la verdad. Porque Sam y él pueden mentirse de muchas maneras, pero nunca mirándose a los ojos. Y Sam lo ve, al fondo de esos iris imposiblemente verdes, la sensación de que te han amputado una parte de ti, arrancado sin permiso y demasiado deprisa, tal y cual él mismo lo siente.

—Dean…

Y Dean esboza una sonrisa apretada que dura una milésima de segundo, un fantasma en un rostro mortificado por lo que acaba de pasar y por lo que está por venir. Y Sam lo abraza de vuelta, y ambos se permiten llorar. Porque nadie los ve, porque lo necesitan, porque no siempre se puede ser fuerte.

Dean envuelve a su hermano en la cama, pretendiendo poder protegerlo de todo, al menos intentándolo. Acaricia su pelo hasta que lo siente dormido y susurra mil “lo siento” que Sam no podrá rebatir y que él no quiere que lo haga. 

La culpa es una carga pesada. No puede dormir, pero aun queda whisky en la cocina.

******

Ahora, la sala está en semi penumbra, un tenue resplandor amarillento se desprende de las temblorosas llamas de las velas que enmarcan esa superficie plana frente a ellos. A su cuerpo inerte y extrañamente en paz. En paz de una forma equivocada.

Es solo un niño. 

Un niño nunca debería estar así. No es natural. No es lo correcto.

“Es solo un niño…”

“Es solo un niño. Es nues…”

No puede decirlo. Ni siquiera en su cabeza. Porque decirlo lo convierte en real. Dios, ya lo siente como si fuera real. Sabe que lo es. Y no es justo. No es justo. 

Sam y él habían optado por una vida difícil. Solo ellos dos, hermanos, pareja, amantes. Estaban bien con eso, sabiendo todo lo que significaba, renunciando a todo lo que podrían haber tenido con otra persona. 

Dean había pensado muchas veces acerca de eso. Acerca de todo lo que no podía darle a Sam, a todo a lo que su hermano renunciaba por estar con él. Siempre se había sentido culpable por eso. Sam, obviamente, nunca le había reprochado nada, pero él lo sabía. Conocía a Sam mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo. Podía leer sus silencios, ver a través del brillo de sus ojos y encontrar esa melancolía escondida al fondo. Ese cajón oculto pendiente de ser llenado. 

Dean no podía darle eso. Podría ir al infierno y de vuelta por Sam, pero nunca podría darle eso. Y dolía. Pero de alguna forma, durante la mayoría del tiempo, estaban bien con eso. 

Y entonces llegó él.

Y que los mismísimos perros del infierno vuelvan a arrastrarlo a su agujero si alguna vez pensó que podría pasar esto. 

Debería haberlo matado. Él mismo. Cuando aún no le importaba. Cuando solo lo veía como una amenaza. Antes de que esto pasara. Antes de que destrozara sus almas en vez de acabar con sus cuerpos. 

“Debería haberlo matado. Debería… Maldito hijo de puta. ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?”

Está temblando. Lo sabe. Siente la fría desazón de la desesperanza y el miedo alzándose a lo largo de su columna mientras aprieta los dientes intentando recuperar el control. Intentando ser fuerte. Por Sam. 

No estuvo allí cuando ocurrió. Lo dejó solo. Huyó de la habitación porque no podía soportar ver como se apagaba, como les decía que todo estaba bien. A ellos, a ellos que deberían haberlo cuidado mejor. Huyó y dejó a Sam solo con él, lo dejó pasar por ese trance sin su apoyo. ¿Qué decía eso acerca de él?

Les falló a los dos. 

No va a fallar ahora. 

No quiere, pero siente que no puede. No puede verlo sobre esa mesa y no puede cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por todos esos recuerdos que le parecen demasiado escasos, pero enormemente dolorosos. 

Sabe que va a fallar de nuevo. Que la rabia se arremolina en su estómago, empujándolo a tomar ese camino violento que acabaría con toda esta farsa de una vez. Quiere hacerlo. Dios, lo desea tanto. No está funcionando. Tienen que terminarlo, abandonar la esperanza, gritar su rabia y simplemente llorar su perdida. 

Lo han hecho antes. Pueden hacerlo. El dolor desaparecerá y servirá para darles otra razón para seguir luchando. Algún día lo hará. O quizás no. Quizás este dolor, que se siente tan diferente a otros, no lo haga. 

“No hay dolor comparable al de perder un hijo…”

Quizás se quede aquí y los destruya a ambos.

Unos dedos largos y finos se cierran alrededor de los suyos. Aprietan su mano enviando un calor que sentía que había perdido. Y no tiene que mirar, solo apretar su mano y dejar que sea él el que lo sostenga hoy, el que le de su esperanza. El que le de las fuerzas para continuar. Como siempre hizo, como desea que siga haciendo. A pesar de lo que pueda pasar hoy cuando acabe esa recitación, cuando quizás no obtengan un buen resultado.

Fin


End file.
